fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash (Tuffty)
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Wind Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Hell Comes to Crocus |image gallery= }} Flash (フラッシュ Furasshu) is a High-class member of D.O.O.M who is known as the Speed Demon (速度悪魔 Sokudo Akuma) for his incredible speed and penchant for killing. Appearance Flash is a slim and lean young man of average height with a feminine face. He has relatively long black hair, which he keeps up in a topknot and his grey eyes are noticeably large. His outfit of choice is a skin-tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest and waist. he also wears a very long purple scarf around his neck which he often uses to cover most of his face. Personality Flash is a highly ambitious individual that is defined by his desire to grow stronger. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities. He is also guilty of underestimating his opponent's, even wizard saint-calibre opponents as seen with Asterix Hinata. As an assassin and notorious killer, Flash has no problem at all with killing people, even if those people are innocents. He does however try to keep his killing "strictly professional", deriving very little sadistic pleasure from it. It appears he is just indifferent regarding the lives of others; he does not care about them, but doesn't actively seek to ruin lives and families. He appears to have a problem with authority but is capable of following the orders of people more powerful than himself, though he does so begrudgingly. He does not seem to care about the wellbeing of his comrades and only intervened in Felix's fight with Asterix because he wanted to fight someone strong. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Flash possesses above-average levels of strength and is strong enough to cut through human bones using his sword. Immense Speed & Reflexes: As his name suggests, Flash is incredibly fast, having incredible raw speed to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in an instant. He is capable of moving so quickly that he leaves powerful shock waves in his wake and can effortlessly create multiple afterimages. As part of this speed Flash has superhuman dexterity, being able to move parts of his body very quickly and he can throw objects and weapons like kunai and throwing stars so quickly that his opponent cannot even begin to move out of the away in some instances. Flash is exceedingly nimble and agile. He can twist and contort his body to avoid tricky and fast attacks. He can perform full flips and other feats of amazing acrobatic ability with great skill and technique. Impressive Endurance: His stamina allows him to operate at peak capacity for at least an hour before showing signs of fatigue. Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Flash is an exceedingly skilled swordsman, possessing enough proficiency to match and impress the likes of Asterix Hinata, who is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. His style revolves around overwhelming his opponent with his speed though he is also skilled enough to fight defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off other skilled swordsmen. He switch between wielding his sword with a reverse grip and normally even during a fight. Stealth Master: Flash is a highly accomplished assassin, being a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons. Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: Magic Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Is an Elemental Caster Magic that allows Flash to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him. Flash is very proficient in the use of this versatile magic. Flash can channel his wind magic into his various weapons in order to enhance their cutting ability and durability. These weapons are augmented to the point were they can cut through steel with ease. When he uses this on his throwing stars or kunai, he is able to hit his target quicker because the wind helps to propel them through the air at an accelerated speed. Assorted Others Equipment Kusanagi no Tsurugi ( Sword of Kusangai lit. Grass-Cutting Sword): Flash carries with him a regular-sized katana with a black wrapped handle that refers to as the "Kusanagi no Tsurugi". Battle & Events Quotes Trivia *Flash's physical appearance is based off of Speed-o'-Sound Sonic from the "One Punch Man" series. *Flash's real name is not known.